Crazy Love
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: This is a GrimIchi yaoi. If you don't like then don't read and to those who do well you know the drill, GET TO READING. Enjoy  -
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters. **

**This is Grimmjow and Ichigo yaoi. If you don't like then get the (bleep) off this story. There will also be some mystery pairings along the way. Enjoy! ^-^**

Just one more day then I can finally get some time to myself. Thought twenty-one year old doctor, Ichigo Kurosaki. Walking home to the family clinic, Ichigo was contemplating what he was going to do about all the injuries that were being brought to him. Every time he turned around there was someone getting hurt. And to top it all off there have been a series of fights and attacks breaking out all over Kurakura Town. Mostly from the rival gangs going at each other for territory. After a few minutes, Ichigo got home before it got too dark to be out.

"Ugh, home sweet home." I grumbled under my breath. Right when I was about to open the door, my crazy ass father slams the door open and lunges at me like a bat out of hell. "ICHIGO MY SON I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOUUUU!" Right when he was about to hit me square in the face, I kicked him dead in his stomach. "Watch it goat face!" After that dad went and ran over to my mom's life sized picture crying "MASAKI MY LOVE OUR SON IS BEING SO CRUEL!" But as usual I paid no attention to it.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii!" My little sister Yuzu greeted me. "Hey Ichi-nii." My other little sister Karin said. "Hey you two." Ichi-nii, do you want your dinner now or do you want me to put it up for later?" Asked Yuzu. I'll get it later, thanks. I'm going to bed so keep goat face out of my room please." Sure Ichi-nii goodnight." The twins said in unison. "Night." As I went up the stairs to my room I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and get it over with.

Striping off my clothes, I stood in nothing but my black boxers. Laying out what I would wear for the next day, I got everything settled. Pulling the covers back and lying in bed, I let sleep over come me and fell into a dreamless rest.

_The Next Day_

I woke up at seven in the morning to the sounds of someone banging on the door. I was freaking pissed. I don't go into work until eleven and someone decides to go and be a fucking bastard and wake me up! "Damn it!" I growled. Kicking the sheets off of my legs and climbing out of bed, I threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt and ran down stairs.

Opening the door and saying "What the fuck do you want?" I noticed there was an injured man trying to hold himself up. Correction a very sexy injured man. Deep bluish green eyes stared up into my brown ones and before I could say anything else he lost his footing and fell into my arms unconscious.

Of all the things to happen this had to be the most unexpected. After lugging the big oaf to the medical part of the house, I took his shirt of and looked him over. I found several lacerations and cuts all over his body. "What the hell did you get into?" I said to myself. After cleaning up the open wounds and bandaging them up, I checked to see if he had any broken bones or anything of the sort. Luckily I found none.

Once I finished cleaning up the area I took the time to look the mysterious man over. His body was built very nicely and he looked of only pure muscle. Looking back up to his face I noticed he had blue hair. WAIT BLUE HAIR THE FUCK? There is no way that it's natural. But besides the hair something else drew me back to his chest. On his side was a gothic six tattoo.

As my hand traced the tattoo, I didn't notice when a certain someone woke up. I didn't notice when his eyes watched my hand movements with a predatory leer. And I certainly didn't notice the glint of mischief that came across his face. If only I did then wouldn't have been in the situation I was currently going to be facing.

Next thing I know I'm the one on the bed and the once injured man on top of me. Shocked I looked into unusual but beautiful blue eyes as they stared back into mine. Smirking, the man leant down some and whispered, "Hi there, having fun? Cuz I sure Am." He blew cool air in my ear, making me shiver from the feeling. Apparently he liked my reaction from what I could tell. If it was even humanly possible his smirk grew wider making him look like the cat that caught the canary. If only I wasn't so oblivious to some things then I wouldn't have been caught by this man of pure lust and dangerous yet intense web of cat and mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine or any of the characters**

_Grimmjow's POV_

"Damned bastards think you can take me on, now look at you. Y'all couldn't even take a beatin' like men. Tch, pathetic." I said as I kicked one of the unconscious goons out of my way. There were seven of them and they couldn't even win a fight against one opponent. That's just sad. Dusting myself off, I went on my way.

I was almost back to my place when out of nowhere I hear a freaking car horn and then "BAM!" That damned car hit me! One minute I'm on the ground and the next I'm airborne. And to make things even worst the fucker didn't even stop to see if I was still breathing! The nerve of some people!

Picking myself off the ground, I was sore all over from the impact. Whoever hit me better hope I don't find them, or all HELL is going to break loose. Damn I need a doctor, as I limped to the nearest clinic I lived by. Who knew I would meet someone very interesting when I got there.

I knocked on the door or maybe I should say banged on the door really hard. Anyway I heard noises inside so I knew someone was there. So I banged even harder and louder. A few seconds later a man who looked pretty young opened the door with a "What the fuck do you want?" Grinning on the inside I looked up into deep brown eyes but before I could say anything, the pain started to get to me and everything went black…

_A Little While Later_

I woke up not feeling as sore as before. I felt that man looking at me so I kept my eyes closed for a little bit. After a few seconds I opened my eyes when I felt him touching my sexta tattoo. God how oblivious can this boy be. He doesn't even notice my eyes watching his movements like a panther. Then I got an idea, a very naughty idea.

Pulling him over me and flipping him faster than he could see, I was above him as he stared at me with shocked eyes. He looked into my unusual eyes as I stared back into his. Smirking, I leant down and whispered in his ear, "Hi there, having fun? Cuz I sure am." I blew cool air in his ear making him shiver. My smirk got even wider from his reaction. This is going to be interesting I said to myself. Let the games begin…


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters**

_Normal Point of View_

As the two males continued to stare at each, you couldn't even hear a pin drop it was so quiet. All you could hear was the rise and fall of their chests as they were breathing in each other's space. Neither moved, it seemed as if they were waiting for someone to make the first exchange.

Ichigo, contemplating how he got into this situation, was thinking of how to get out of it without alerting the bigger man of his plans. He was nervous of what the male was thinking about, but from the look on his face it surely didn't look pleasant. At least not for him.

Then there's Grimmjow. He stares at the young man below him as if he was his prey. He could practically see all of the emotions going through Ichigo's eyes as if they were mirror's to his soul. He could tell from the furrowing of his brows that he was plotting a way to get away. He smirked. "Sorry to break it to you my fiery little kitten, but you ain't goin' anywhere." He said to himself.

"So um do you mind getting off of me please?" asked Ichigo

"Sorry Strawberry can't do that." Grimmjow replied with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you calling Strawberry, you freaking bastard!" His hissed out. Face turning red from the irritation of being called a fruit, his eyes narrowed on the blue haired man who was really starting to rub him the wrong way. Literally.

"You. After all you are the only Strawberry I see."

"I'd rather be a strawberry then a blueberry any day you asshole." He smirked at the no longer amused but slightly irritated male.

The two glared at each other. Silently daring the other to say something else. As the two males squared off, there was a knock at the door. They froze. "Damn it what now? It's bad enough that this blue haired ape practically attacked me; I don't need any more friggin' surprises! I just wanna sleep and gets this day over with so I can relax." Thought a pissed off Ichigo.

"Hey strawberry I think you better get that."

"Well maybe if you got the hell off of me then maybe I could, ever think of that you blue haired bastard." Muttered Ichigo.

"I thought of it I just didn't wanna leave my feisty kitten. You feel so soft, I wonder what else of yours feels soft." He hinted with a devious smirk.

"Fuck you." The boy hissed.

"I would love that but right now you need to answer the door, then maybe if you're good then I'll fulfill that request. Better yet, be a bad kitty so I can punish you like a master should." Whispered Grimmjow in the blushing boy's ear.

. _Ichigo's Point of view_

"Fuck you." I hissed at the crazy maniac on top of me. I wished I had said anything but that though.

"I would love that but right now you need to answer the door, then maybe if you're good then I'll fulfill that request. Better yet, be a bad kitty so I can punish you like a master should." Grimmjow whispered in my ear making me blush like a tomato.

I couldn't tell you how badly I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face and I had the feeling he knew it too. Then the knocking continued up again.

"S-s-shut up! Get off of me so I can open the door." I yelled

After grinning at my obvious embarrassment for a few more seconds he finally got off me but not without telling me this: "I suggest you say nothin' bout me being here or trying to run. Cuz if you do then I'll make you wish you hadn't." His husky voice breathed in my ear. Nodding and trying to control my blush at the same time, I walked to the door.

Opening the door I see it's my next door neighbor Ms. Tonda. I loved the woman, she was super nice but when you got her mad, you could almost say that you could see hell fire in her eyes and she wasn't afraid to show it either. She was about in her early forties but looked to be in her mid-twenties. But I thought of her as a second mother either way.

"Hey Ms. T, what's up?"

"Hello there Ichigo. I came over to bring a package that your father wanted me to bring over for him." She says as she hands me the box.

"Oh ok. Thanks."

"No problem honey. Well I better get going, have a good day Ichigo." She smiles.

"You too Ms. T, see you around." I gave her a small smile back. Shutting the door and locking back up, I got ready to turn around when out of the nowhere I feel a hand groping my ass. My ASS I tell you. Who the hell does that? You know what don't answer that because I already know. Apparently psychotic blue haired perverts do that. To tell the truth I forgot all about the perv while I was talking to Ms. Tonda. I was hoping I was just dreaming, but when does anything I want actually happen? Not a lot that's for sure.

"Mmm just as I thought, you do have a soft ass. I bet it'll feel even better if you didn't have those stuffy pants on. I'm sure you're hot so let's get these off of you." He says to me.

"Will you stop that!" I scream moving away from him.

"Nope can't. Plus I know you like it, so stop fighting it already."

"What makes you think I like you touching me, you sick bastard?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you should look down." He says with a straight face and points down.

I look down only to see…

"OH MY GOD, WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed inside my head.

"See what I tell you. I knew you liked it" The smug bastard said.

"I did not like it, you did something to me!" I said pointing at him while I was standing on top of the coach.

"No shit Sherlock. Duh, how do you think you got so hard in the first place?" he smirked at my cherry blush.

"Just because I'm hard doesn't mean I liked it. The only reason I'm like this is because you molested me!"

"So you're saying your body's sensitive or something?"

"Yes what's it to you?" Me and my big ass mouth.

Next thing I know, the damned bastard had me flipped on the couch so that I was lying on my stomach while he was on top of me. (Is anybody else having a flash of déjà vu? No? Guess it's just me.) I struggled to get him off me, but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"Get off of me you damned ape or else!"

"Or else what berry." Even if he was behind me, I knew he was smirking that infuriating smirk of his.

"I'll scream that's what."

"You wouldn't dare." He growled. He actually GROWLED.

"Try me."

"Ok then, you asked for it." Wait what the hell does he mean by that? Then I felt it. OH MY GOD, he didn't just do that! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut for once? I'm sure you're wondering why I'm freaking out the way I am. That dirty PERVERT just touched me in a place that shouldn't be touched when there is nothing between us. Okay I'll admit that the guy is hot and that I'm gay and what not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let some perfect stranger grope my mini me. But then again, I did the most normal thing anybody would do when faced in my situation with a psychotic molester. I screamed. Very loudly. And like a freaking girl! My mom always said that these strong lungs of mine would help me one day. That'll be the last time I doubt her. My attacker seemed so surprise that he let go of my no no's and had a WTF expression on until he smacked his hand on my mouth to shut me up. But that didn't stop me and I still yelled around his hand until he pinched my nose with his other hand, so I retaliated by biting the hand that covered my mouth. Bad mistake. He screamed and let go. Giving me a dirty glare, his expression suddenly changed. Oh no, I know that look. And he knew it too.

_Grimmjow's Point of View_

I can't believe he actually screamed. God this kid has some strong lungs it doesn't make any sense. It caught me by surprise when he did that, but I recovered quick and slammed my hand over his mouth. Apparently he wasn't done yet so he kept screaming even behind my hand. If he keeps that up I have no doubt someone will come running over. So using my other hand I pinched his nose to make him stop yelling. Bad mistake on my part. That little fucker bit me and I had no choice but to let him go with a yell of my own. Damn those teeth are sharp. There are a few bite marks visible with a bit of blood peeking through. Clenching my jaw I relax and I know he noticed my sudden change of expressions. Good this'll show him not to mess with me, I thought with a dirty grin.

"So you like it rough huh? You're gonna be much more of a challenge then I thought. Makes things all the more sweeter."

"What's that supposed to mean you rapist?"

"This." Then I pounced.


End file.
